Christmas In New York
by litminor101
Summary: Caroline's and Kate's intended visit to New York to celebrate Christmas with Kate's family isn't going as planned. Unexpected family problems which keep popping up pose an uncertain outcome for their Christmas in New York trip.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Your indulgence is requested if this Christmas story is a bit early for some of you. Here, we are subject to the Commerce of Christmas right after Halloween. So, as early as it may be for some; it's now beginning to feel a lot like Christmas in my homeland. And Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without LTIH. So, since the real gang is on hiatus I thought this snippet might serve as a stand-in.

As always thank you for choosing to read my story. Now on to Chapter one.

 **Chapter One: The Trip**

 **Part One- Did You Tell Her?**

"Mum-mum…Mum-mum." Flora is running toward her mother full out as fast as her little legs can carry her. Leaving Kate to lag behind her.

"Hey there little one." Caroline reaches down and scoops her two year old daughter into her arms and in appreciation of her mother's attention her beautiful daughter applies sweet and juicy kisses all over her mum-mum's face. This instance is the most treasured part of Caroline's day - greetings of love from her spirited child and shinning smiles from her beloved wife. Caroline's delight is spread across her face from ear to ear. All the daily trials and tribulation of headmistress are clearly forgotten cast aside in favour of wife and child.

"She's been jabbering on all day… something about mum-mum telling her a story."

"Yep I am so - _The_ _Queen from the Land of Sulgrave Heath_."

The story title prompts Kate to bestow upon Caroline that certain look that's reserved solely for mock criticism. "Really Caroline? _The Queen from the Land of Sulgrave_ _Heath_. What ever happened to the Grimm Brothers?"

"A bit of family history that's all. Don't worry. I have it on good authority the Queen leaves the Court Jester for the love of her life." Caroline winks and with her free hand draws Kate into a kiss that was to be short and sweet but grows into a lengthy sensuous exchange that results in Caroline saying: "Wow- I should go out and come back in again."

"Or you could take me upstairs." Kate is being overtly flirtatious all the while knowing full well with Flora being about it's a non-starter.

"Right…erm…if only." Caroline, is not so foolish as to let herself be swayed by Kate's false-hearted enticement.

Flora wiggles her way out of Caroline's arms down to the floor, which allows Caroline to take both her hand and Kate's hand and lead them into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Flora breaks away to turn her attention back to the toys she was so happily playing with prior to Caroline's arrival.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"Roast chicken. You want wine, now?"

"Later. I want to change first."

"Your mother popped round today. You've not told her yet…about Christmas."

"No, no. I've been waiting for the…the right…erm…umm moment."

"Caroline?" A slight reprimand for procrastinating.

"I will tell her- soon. Tomorrow if I have…I'll tell her tomorrow." The change of mind can be attributed to Kate's hands on hips posture.

"Good." Kate rewards Caroline with a quick but affection kiss. Being the bearer of news that was contrary to Caroline's mother's formed opinion was never an easy task, hence a kiss as a reward.

 **Part Two- Celia's Take**

"Caroline came round today. Apparently they've made plans not to be here for Christmas. Off to New York she tells me." Celia delivers the message to Alan in absolute cynical tone. Her head moving to the rhythm of her conveyed words.

"Oh, really. You don't say." Alan is dividing his attention between Celia and reading the Guardian. His attention to Celia is running at best a very distant second to the newspaper.

"It's for Flora she tells me. So that she gets to spend time with her grandmother in America." In the most unflattering manner Celia mimics Caroline's pattern of speech before turning back to her own voice. "Never mind about me and the boys. Lady Muck and her new family are too important to spend Christmas with the likes of us, anymore. I suppose it was Kate's idea."

"Will it be? No…heck. You may have got wrong end of stick." Alan's put down his paper to take a sip of tea that Celia has prepared and just placed before him. She's got his full attention now.

"Well I can't see Caroline wanting to gallivant off at Christmas time. We've always spent Christmas together. Never mind me. I'm more concerned about the boys- her not being here. Don't know why they just can't wait until after the holidays. She'd not give in to John the way she does with Kate- pandering to Kate's every wish and whim. And I for one think that she and Kate spoil that child beyond rancid. I told her it wasn't natural – two women parenting a child. A firm hand is what's needed- something those two are lacking."

"Come now Celia. I thought all that business was in the past now. They're very well suited … Caroline and Kate and frankly, I can't see one without the other coming to a decision on summat as important as Christmas. As for them being parents I rather think they do a right fine job of it.

"Oh you! Course you'd say that. You're no better than they are with your pampering of that child. Drink your tea- Saint…Nicholas!" Alan is not on side with Celia and she is anything but pleased with his stance. If Alan won't be her ally she'll soon find someone that will be more than willing to partner up with her.

 **Part Three- The Court Jester**

"Flora's all tucked in- off to sleep half way through our story. So now my fair maiden it's time I tucked you in." Caroline has joined Kate in the lounge and has plopped down beside her on the sofa. Ready and set to wrap Kate into a loving cuddle. That is until Kate stops her in her tracks with her remark about John.

"You really did marry the Court Jester." A tie-in to Caroline's story- _The_ _Queen from the Land of Sulgrave Heath_.

"What?" Caroline's caught off guard.

"John showed up today."

"John? John did?"

"Telling me all about the reasons why I shouldn't drag you off to America at Christmas."

"He doesn't know…I didn't tell him specifically about our plans. What did he say, exactly?"

"Apparently Celia had spoken to him. Asked him- of all people. To speak to me about the importance of you being here with the boys at Christmas. Whatever you said to your mother she's under the impression that our spending Christmas in New York was all my idea? I've coerced you into going was John's exact words. Really, coerced you? The pregnant pause that Kate takes before continuing is strictly for effect.

"That's just great Caroline! When I asked you to speak to your mother I didn't expect you'd throw me under the bus." Caroline becomes the recipient of Kate's best "if looks could kill" expression.

"I didn't do….I won't do that. I hope you know me better than that!"

"I didn't realize it would cause so much trouble so if you prefer to stay at home…"

"I told you that we were going and we're going. You've got your heart set on it and your mother she's over the moon about us being with her. I've talked to the boys they're perfectly fine with it. William's going to Roxy's and Lawrence has chosen to spend Christmas with John and my mother at Gillian's."

"Well, therein lies the problem, Caroline."

"What do you mean? I talked to Gillian she said she'd be fine with everything."

"Well apparently John's not fine with it all- given the history of him and Robbie can't much blame him. He says he'd feel…well the point is, Caroline, he's not going and therefore Lawrence won't go and that leaves them estranged from everyone on Christmas day."

"Oh good Lord! I'll ring Gillian and John if I have to. But one way or the other we're going to America together, as a family. I do know what this means to you and I'll not let you down. There'll be no disappointment in your Christmas stocking…promise."

Kate has gone from anger to being blissfully in love, yet again with Caroline. She gives off one of her most beautiful megawatt smiles that result in Caroline bringing her into her arms and saying: "We'll probably be cosier talking about this in bed. Don't' you think?"

"Sure." That's all Kate is able to say before Caroline, in one fell swoop, has her off the sofa and leading her by the hand toward the staircase.

 **Part Four- Dinner Is Served**

"What's up Caro? Got your text." Caro- Gillian's newest nickname for Caroline.

"Gillian…umm…you are still planning on having Christmas dinner are you not?" Caroline is multitasking at her desk at work while talking on the phone.

"Course I am. You're not thinking about changing your plans about America. 'Cause if you are I got more plates in the cupboard."

"No…no…it's …it's just that John popped over yesterday and…umm…I had thought that he would be included…."

"Caro…there's something that I should tell you. It's about…well John…you see John and I have…well….I slept with John and Robbie…"

"Well surely by now that's all water under the bridge? You're married now, you and Robbie."

"Last week…I…umm…last…last week we were….we bumped into each other is…is the thing and. I knew it was a mistake when it happened but…I was a bit pissed when… when it happened and…"

"Right. And you told Robbie." Caroline rolling her eyes to the heavens prepares for the worse of what's yet to be said.

"Where'd you get that idea? I just told John that it might be a bit tricky…you know… him coming round to the farm now. You know what John's like with a little drink in him- a sandwich short of a picnic. Not to mention him shooting off his mouth. That'll be the last thing I'll need."

"You see Gillian, the point is that now Lawrence doesn't want to go if John…."

"Right. Yeah. Yeah. Of course. That does seem to present a problem. Yeah- right but you do see my point too- like how it could cause trouble- John and Robbie at the same table on Christmas day. Heaven only knows what might happen."

"Sorry Caroline. They're waiting for you. You'll be late if you don't go now." Beverly, Caroline's PA interrupts and mouths the information to Caroline all the while tapping on her watch to reinforce the time factor.

"Gillian, I've got to go. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure thing. But you get what I'm saying, right. John and Robbie. In the grand scheme of things it will never be a good idea, Caroline. Those two at it- Holly wow! I can almost see it- Christmas day going to hell in a hand-basket.

"Gillian I take your point but…look I'll ring you later. Okay?" That's what Caroline thinks she's said before hanging up the phone; before placing her head in her hands; before inhaling and exhaling. But truth be told, she's not at all certain how she ended the conversation. The one thing that she is totally certain about- is the last thing Gillian said was more truthful than not. So, Caroline says the only thing, at this very moment that will make her feel at least a wee bit better: "Shit!"

To be continued….


	2. Love and Christmas

A/N: The usual thank you for reading my story and special thanks for taking time to send your reviews- most appreciated.

 **Chapter 2: Love and Christmas**

 **Part One- John and Gillian**

Caroline has found herself snuggled in bed with her two favourite girls; each owning one of her arms and using her chest as their human pillow. The sandman has dutifully sprinkled his sand in the eyes of the ever exuberant Flora and she lays in a sound restful sleep. With Flora having fallen fast asleep Caroline and Kate could now engage in adult conversation.

"They're at it again John and Gillian." Caroline informs Kate.

"Gillian and John! She's not been married that long. Are you sure?" The news is rather surprising to Kate.

"Since it came directly out of her mouth …yep." Caroline breathes out a sigh of unconcealed displeasure before continuing. "Which is the reason behind the whole Christmas thingy."

"I can't believe those two. They' just can't stay away from each other….like moths to the flame…you don't think that…well maybe they really do have feelings for each other. Surely that can't be out of the question? They are alike in a lot of ways."

"Oh, who knows with those two?" Caroline's tone indicates she's exasperated with both Gillian and John for their past and present indiscretions, which always one way or the other eventually find their way to her doorsteps.

"Caroline does this mean…"

"Right now I don't know what it means. I called Gillian back after the Department Heads' Meeting and she said she'd talk to John and Robbie to get them both on side. Considering how they both are smitten with her I suppose if anyone is capable of parleying peace it's her. Despite Gillian's many indiscretions she will help out - she's a good sort. Her heart is in the right place."

Quick to recognize Kate's disappointment Caroline seeks to assure. "Look, if you're thinking that our trip is in jeopardy…please don't…nothing is going to separate us at Christmas. I won't let the action of others come between us…not now…not ever. You know that." A tender loving look is given- it's an attempt to provide further assurance but fails to quell Kate's concern.

"What about Lawrence. Seems he's caught in the middle of this. Can't you try one more time to convince him to come with us? You know my mother would love…."

"I tried …again today but…well he seems to want to be with his father and not us. He's old enough now, Kate, to make his own choices. I'm not going to force him to come with us – he'll be miserable and in turn make certain the rest of us are just as miserable. I wouldn't want him to spoil your Christmas."

"Maybe if William talks to him- you know- he could maybe persuade him."

"I could see. But for now what say you we put Flora to bed and then we talk about how I might persuade you to participate in matters of the heart. Is that a good idea?"

"Oh…I think that's a very good idea, Caroline."

 **Part Two- Sonnet 25**

The point is obviously you've moved on and so I feel it's…it's…umm…only right that I should too." John is standing in Caroline's kitchen clad in leather jacket; hands firmly pushed down in his jean pockets and rocking his body from side to side as he speaks.

Since silence has fallen over the room he feels the need to add one more tidbit to fill the air. "You realize if you weren't 100% sure about…you know… about Kate and this whole thing that you got yourself into… I would…"

Caroline quickly cuts John off. Suddenly those expressive blue eyes of hers takes on an "icy how dare you" look. Her comeback is explosive and words fall off her tongue in rapid-fire succession. "Stop! Right there! What the …bloody hell! I can't believe what you just said. For God's sake, are you totally insane or just like saying stupid things? Newsflash for the daft, John- Kate's my wife now and forever."

"Right. Sorry." John realizes that he's put his foot in it and reverts back to what he originally was about to say. "Well as I was saying before. I think it's time that I moved on and given I'm….a little bit in love with Gillian. I think that I should take a shot at it ….with her."

"Whatever!" Caroline throws her hands up in a total I don't care fashion."

"The point is…well…I would hope that you'd understand…"

"Oh I do. I really do." Caroline isn't even attempting to hide the fact that she's being totally sarcastic.

"I've asked her to marry me."

"Oh you have; have you. Aren't you forgetting one small point? She's married to Robbie." How misguided could John really be? For a man who presents himself as erudite he could be quite the simpleton, at times.

"Yes…yes… I know this but…surely you of all people must see that he's not good for her. She keeps secrets from him. Secrets that she's all too willing to tell me yet chooses not to tell Robbie. I think Gillian and I could make an alright pair. Given we're somewhat alike."

"On that one there is no argument to be made. Now if you're finished with sharing tales of your love life can we discuss Lawrence and Christmas?"

"Right as I see it he should be with you."

"Well that's not happening, John. As much as I'd like that it seems he has his mind set on spending the holidays with you. Besides that he thinks Kate and I live a very boring life, in no small way paling in comparison to yours."

Right but as I told Kate…"

"I know what you told Kate and I've just spoken to Gillian and it seems Robbie is on side with you and Lawrence being there at Christmas- as long as you promise to behave yourself, John."

"Fine but you must see…well the point is Caroline you can't really expect me to just sit and watch as Robbie and Gillian play house…"

"Yes, John, I do. For the sake of your son I do expect you to."

"Let's just say Lawrence changes his mind will that mean…"

"I've…we've…Kate insisted we buy a ticket for him. Just in case he does...well…umm I don't think we can plan on him changing his mind. He seems quite happy spending Christmas with you."

"On the other hand Caroline he's a teenager. Nothing is out of the question. Besides it's not like he hasn't changed his mind before about going from mine to yours."

"Well unless things change he will be with you for Christmas and that's that. This means…"

"I know what it means Caroline. I said that I'd go and if it comes to that I will go."

"Good. It's settled then. So if we're finished I got a few things I have to do before…"

"Right." John starts to leave but changes course and renews their conversation.

"Just a quick one Caroline…umm…before I….I go. Out of curiosity- only for my own interest mind you …this…this thing about yourself- you and Kate I mean. Did…did you in the beginning of our marriage… did you ever love me?"

"Not the way I love Kate. I could never love anyone the way I love Kate. But, yes I did and despite all that's happened I suppose, for reasons even I can't understand, I still care very much about you. John- you're the father of my children."

"Okay then. Right….Right…" John shakes is head as he takes in what Caroline has just told him. Being satisfied with what he as heard prompts him to quote Shakespeare. "Then happy I, that love and am beloved. Where I may not remove, nor be removed. Shakespeare Sonnet 25." John feels the need to acknowledge the origin of his recital.

"Yes I know. Masters of Education; Doctor of Philosophy, Oxford." In short manner Caroline rattled off her academic credentials.

"Yes…yes…of course you would know. Course you would." John offers up a stupid looking tight smile before turning and slowly seeing himself out.

He's left Caroline questioning the drift of his recital. Was there trouble on the horizon? If nothing else John is a man that could be heavily relied upon to be as unpredictable as a storm at sea. An uneasy feeling takes hold of Caroline. Makes her wonder just how Christmas dinner at Gillian's may pan out. She closes her eyes. She hears Gillian's voice: "Holly wow! I can almost see it- Christmas day going to hell in a hand-basket."

 **Part Three- Celia**

"Hello Love. Was that John's car?" Celia asks just before settling into her favorite seat, next to Caroline at the kitchen island. She's asked the question to which she knows the answer.

"Hi mum." A halfhearted salutation- Caroline is lost in thought. Preoccupied. Still pondering her encounter with John and his special reference to Sonnet 25. Wondering what, if any, mischief he may be planning. Her less than enthusiastic greeting signals her frame of mind. But somehow goes unnoticed…or ignored by her mother.

The minute her mother seats herself Caroline springs to her feet as if she's in preset behaviour mode and sets about to make tea for the two of them. This a cordial gesture, which is at present more hospitable than how Caroline, actually feels. Right now if she must play hostess it would be for anybody but her mother. Having to contend with John only moments ago and his nonsense was trying enough; she desires no further source of irritation. And who could be more a source of irritation than our dear Celia?

"Any fresh news, Caroline?" Celia's prepping Caroline for what's next to come.

Remaining with her back toward her mother Caroline's response: "What you want mother?" The second question asked to which the answer is known.

"Suppose you're still set on the idea of running off to New York…with _**her**_ and the _**child**_."

Caroline spins about to face her mother looking daggers at her- after all these years Celia doesn't have the decency to call Caroline's wife and child by their proper names. It always keeps happening. Just when Caroline dares to think her mother has finally accepted her relationship with Kate Celia spurts out something painfully insensitive.

It's an intrinsic part of Celia's repertoire- the back and forth attitude. Always will be. And as difficult as it is to come to terms with, deep down Caroline knows in her heart of hearts that the day will never come when Celia is fully accepting of her lifestyle. No matter the number of times she wishes otherwise. No matter the number of heated arguments engaged. No matter the number of pleasantries exchanged between wife and mother-in-law. All is for naught. So, Caroline's reply is delivered in a deliberate control manner but saturated with impertinence.

"Yes, mother we are still going to New York…Kate my lovely wife, Flora my adorable child and me- the very happy spouse and doting mother.

"And the boys…what about them?" In classic Celia fashion she's completely dismissed Caroline's angry stare down and impertinent remark. Celia hears and sees only what she desires- nothing more- nothing less. It's why she chose instead to ask the third question of the day to which the answer was known.

"It's perfectly normal for children of divorced parents to spend the holidays with one of their parents and not the other." Caroline's piercing blue eyes fixed upon Celia hold steady their gaze, as she attempts to rationalize to the irrational.

"It's not perfectly normal for a mother to just up and leave her children behind at Christmas, Caroline." Celia contests, without ever breaking eye contact with her daughter.

Her mother's critical remark puts Caroline on the defensive – Caroline's integrity is being challenged and she doesn't like it one little bit. She's never wanted to be perceived as the kind of mother that would blatantly disregard her children. Put herself first, before her children? Laughable. Never in a million years would she do that. And who better knows that than Celia? It's obvious that Celia's come to lay on the guilt. And she is doing a right proper job of it.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Caroline strongly protests while still feeling the sting of the last remark. "They're both welcome to come but they've chosen to stay here instead. So we… Kate and I decided that …Look. It's a chance for Flora to get to see and meet the other side of her family. God, even you must understand that!"

"What I don't understand, Caroline, is why you want to be an ocean away from your family at Christmas. Christmas is all about family…it's the time of year for being with family. "

"Jesus mother! That's the very bloody point you refuse to understand…I will be with my family an ocean away as you put it. You're not dim-witted, mother. So you must know how utterly stupid…how very bloody narrow-minded you do sound."

Pushed to the limit, Caroline is on the edge of losing her temper, outright. Bloody hell! How could a simple trip to New York for Christmas become so problematic? The trip was planned months ago, especially for her beloved Kate. Its sole purpose was to give Kate the kind of Christmas she'd been dreaming of – one that showcased her spouse and child to her family in America. Now it seems all and sundry were doing whatever they could to quash the visit.

Sensing making Caroline angry may not be the best route to pursue; Celia switches tactics- to that which is kinder, gentler. Yet, nonetheless still the same theme of guilt.

"Look love, I don't want to fall out with you…not at Christmas…I know you have your heart set on going to New York but you've got Lawrence to think about. He is your child, Caroline. And the boy needs his mother, especially at Christmas. Oh, you're a smart cookie, you are. Don't need the likes of me telling you that leaving Lawrence with that nitwit John is a mistake you'll come to regret. Now do you, love?" Celia is adroit at presenting an argument…and even better at winning one-especially with Caroline.

And albeit a far cry from Caroline seeing eye to eye with her, Celia has succeeded in cooling Caroline's temper. Has her thinking about what's been said. Has Caroline musing about the hallmarks of good parenting and her obligations to her blended family. Has Caroline drift into a quiet manner. Has her become less confrontational more vulnerable.

"I do love you, you know. And I do want you to have a happy Christmas, Caroline. Just don't be too hasty. Think things through. For Lawrence's sake. Don't do something you'll regret that's all I'm saying, love. In the end it's all up to you. Isn't it?" Ever our Celia – her hidden agenda- disguised as kind motherly advice.

"Hmm…. Right" It's said slightly louder than a whisper- it's a thought that has unintentionally escaped, not meant for Celia's ears. Caroline ignores her verbal gaffe; returns her attention back to Celia and speaks directly to her.

"I want Kate to have a good Christmas too, mother. I want to give her the best Christmas of her life. That means taking her and Flora to New York so they can be with family. I made a promise, mother. And I can't be happy if Kate is not. It's as simple as that."

Celia probably would never ever admit to it- after all it was unnatural, two women- but at that very instant she, herself actually saw in Caroline's eyes the undying love that Caroline held in heart for Kate. The wonder of it all was deep-felt. For a split second only… she thought just maybe two women could truly love one another. Really be a family… but then her real world interjected.

"Then I suppose you've got some choices to make, love." It's not said with empathy but neither is it said coldly.

Her mother's suggestion of having to make choices drives Caroline into deeper thought. She loves Kate and Flora so very much- beyond words. Wants to give them everything and more. Wants what Kate wants- always has and always will. It just happens to be colliding with the forces of her perception of motherhood. Ironically, the very trait that made Kate want Caroline as her child's parent.

"I suppose I do. Have choices to make."

To be continued….


	3. Full Circle

A/N: The usual thank you for reading my story and special thanks for taking time to submit reviews- I look forward to your comments.

 **Chapter 3: Full Circle**

 **Part One- I Could Never Love You More**

Their bodies are still linked as they lie basking in the remnants of their torrid lovemaking. Despite both Caroline and Kate having experienced the peak of extreme gratification neither is in a hurry to break from position. They have but one desire that swirls about in their head; that is to plant one thousand and one kisses on every inch of their partner's body.

While nestling in the calm of the aftermath of fulfillment a whispered quintet of love words in Kate's ear produces a gush of ardent longing. Their hold on one another grows tighter. Their lovemaking commences again. And once more the pinnacle of happiness is reached - the apex of sexual pleasure is experienced.

After what seemed like forever, Caroline is the first to return to ground. "Flora will be stirring soon. Best get prepared for her. You feel like something to drink…something to eat…you hungry? I could slip downstairs and make something special to start our day. Bring it up to you."

"You will be quick about it. Won't you?" Sparkling brown eyes relay future plans.

"You betcha! I'm not simple, sweetcheeks. I know what'll be waiting for me."

"Okay, then. If you think that I've given a good account of myself." Kate's face markedly displays an air of confidence.

"I suppose we can make an exception…not everything about you has to be extraordinary. Now does it?" Their smiles to each other are freely given. Caroline just loves teasing Kate and as for Kate- well- well she just loves being teased by Caroline. They do make a perfect pair, our Caroline and our Kate.

Caroline switches gears from teasing to serious: "I'll check in on Flora on the way down. Bring her to you if she's awake."

"Sure, but she's probably still asleep or we would have heard her." Kate flashes a thank you grin to Caroline, nonetheless. God, how she loves the woman through and through.

"Right…mhmm. I'll just go and get…yeah…yeah." Caroline is hesitant- she would really prefer to stay exactly where she's at- in bed with her lover. But she reluctantly leaves to fetch the breakfast that Kate has so indeed earned. No question about that in Caroline's mind or Kate's mind.

 **Part Two- Lawrence**

When Caroline enters the kitchen she finds that Lawrence is sitting in front of a large bowl of cereal with comic book in hand. The evening before, her youngest son had shown up, unexpectedly. Announcing to Caroline he was returning to live with her. Apparently, he had had it with his father philandering.

Surprisingly, this occurred a mere two weeks after John had predicted his son's return was not out of the question. Had it been by sheer coincidence- Lawrence's sudden change of heart or by clever manipulation on John's part?

Whatever the truth, John had wormed his way out of going to Gillian's for Christmas. And now that Lawrence was living with Caroline the responsibility of Lawrence and Christmas rested squarely on Caroline's shoulders and she felt the better for it.

Most certainly, it would have been untrue to think Caroline had not had misgivings about leaving Lawrence under John's care at Christmas, given the situation with John, Gillian and Robbie. Their little love triangle had quite the potential to make for a very unhappy Christmas for everyone. However, now that Lawrence was back with her, all ugly situations that may have been looming on the horizon were negated. Even all the fuss that Celia had made about Caroline's obligation to be with Lawrence at Christmas was now a moot issue. Coincidently, only after Caroline had spent a sleepless night or two mulling over her responsibility as mother and wife. In the end, she had procrastinated her way right out of making any kind of difficult choice.

So, whether it be manipulation or not, Caroline is more than pleased to have Lawrence return to the fold- doesn't care that Lawrence is more like his father and less like her. Because right at this moment in time life is so very grand. Everything is so much simpler now- no more crises to solve; no more worries to be had; no more choices to be made. Wow! She hears the song "New York, New York" playing over and over, over and again in her head. This morning, it's a pleasant ear worm- brings a huge smile to her face and amorous thoughts of Kate to mind. God, she's happy- euphoric you might say.

"Find everything ok?" Caroline asks her son in a gentle motherly tone.

"Yeah. I guess." Lawrence is playing the hand of a dejected lad and the sort that's begging for sympathy.

"Look Lawrence, I know you're upset with your dad right now but no matter what choices he's made he does love you. You know that. But people are people they're bound to disappoint on occasion. The sooner you come to realize this; the better off you'll be."

"But mum, really… Judith? She's like… such a loser, mum. Jeez, I thought dad was over her."

"Well clearly he's not. But hey, I'm glad you've decided to come back here and be with us." Her broad smile supports what Caroline has just said is so very much true.

"Hardly had a choice did I now?" His mother is way too cheery so Lawrence resorts to the misery loves company game.

"Lawrence this is your home too and always will be your home. I want you to be happy living here with us. Kate is so very loving…such a kind and caring person; she wants you here with us just as much as I do. And as for Flora- she's my sweet little one…living here you'll get to know her better….she is, when all's said and done, my daughter and your sister."

"Yeah right." Lawrence is unimpressed and the suggestion that Flora is his sister only serves to spark the confusion within. There was a time when he used to be his mum's "sweet little one"; seems he's been replaced- not that he cares. So he wants to believe.

"Did you think anymore about New York? Now that you're living with me you're expected to come to New York with us. You'll enjoy yourself. I know. As a matter of fact Kate's mum is overjoyed that you're coming. She's got a grand nephew about your age and she thinks you'll get on well with him. It really makes me happy, very happy- you coming with us to New York." Caroline gives Lawrence an encouraging heartfelt smile. It's an attempt to lift him out of his sulky mood.

But Lawrence has no intentions of letting go of his sulky mood. He wants only to vent the anger that has been eating away at him. Hurt others as much as he is hurting. So he lashes out at Caroline. "What planet are you on mum? Not everything is all about you, all the time. Or about your adoring Kate or about your precious little Flora or about what makes you happy. Always shoving your life down my throat. Always showing off how happy you are now with your new family. While you and my dad have made a right mess of my life. Why? Because you don't care about me- about what I want. About how I must feel- you with Kate and dad chasing skirts. You just care about yourselves. What's best for you. Well I hope you both got what you wanted. And the answer is no. No, I'm not going with you to New York. You got Kate and Flora you don't need me. And in case you're wondering …. I'm not going to Gillian's either. I'd be happy if everyone just leaves me alone. So you can stop pretending you give a shit about me."

As he meant it to be, Caroline felt the full lash of Lawrence's tongue. His unexpected rant voicing his resentment for real or imagined grievances had stolen every ounce of happiness that the morning with Kate had brought. A multiple of thoughts- all of which were troublesome- clouded her head. She had had no idea the extent of the emotional storm that raged within her son. And what would have to come next- Caroline loathed the thought.

"Good Morning Lawrence." Says Kate. Ever the cheerful one, wearing a smile as bright as any star in the heavens above and strutting with an obvious bounce in her step. Kate can't help but be cheerfully over the top. She has had Caroline in her arms for most of the morning and along with that she's been reading stacks of email from her mother about Christmas.

"Ditto." Lawrence rudely brushes past Kate on his exit from the room.

"What's that all about?" Kate's bright mood dims somewhat.

"He's upset. Gillian told John she doesn't want him coming round to the farm anymore and so John being John has run back to his comfort zone- Judith tried true and tested."

"Judith? I thought she was in St Alban."

"Well she's not; she's very much here. She's now living with John in his tiny flat. They've literally pushed Lawrence out. I'm sure he doesn't want to be here but he has no other choice. Right now he's feeling a bit forlorn….abandoned. He thinks his father has chosen a floozy over him. And his other parent is too pre-occupied with her new life and pays him no mind."

"That's just plain wrong, Caroline."

"Tell that to a teenager of divorced parents." Caroline attempts a smile but falls short; it's too weak to be sincere.

"Why did you come downstairs? I was about to bring up breakfast." She has something to tell Kate and had hoped to deliver the news within the comforts of their bedroom.

"I just finished reading my mum's stack of emails. She…"

"Kate sit down for a minute."

"What's up?" Her curiosity is far too heightened for her to sit. She chooses instead to stand.

"I'm having second thoughts about us going to New York for Christmas. Lawrence is…oh I don't know but I think it might be best if …umm…erm…we not go…not just now anyway… maybe later when…you know..."

"Caroline. What are you saying? We've been planning this for months…my mother she's invited the whole family…Caroline you said….you promised that no matter what we'd go. And now at the very last minute you want to…You know how important this is to me. Jesus, my mother will be devastated if we don't go and it's too late for her to change plans and come here."

"Yeah I do know all this Kate but…it's all falling apart around me. Gillian has sent John packing for the umpteenth time and well John being John has latched on to the first pair of knickers available be damn the consequences. God, he's such a twit. And now I've got Lawrence and well…Kate…I just can't see taking him with us or leaving him alone with John …or by himself…not the way he's feeling…not at Christmas time. Who knows what fresh hell will break out? What I'll come back to. The point is we just can't go to New York not now...I am sorry, Kate."

"Caroline?" Kate is too stunned to say much else. Caroline's out of the blue turnabout packed an emotional wallop that has Kate teetering between inconsolable disappointment and out and out anger.

As for Caroline, she is between the devil and the deep blue sea - taking Lawrence, in the mood he is in, with them to New York would be a disaster waiting to happen and not going to New York will break both her and Kate's hearts, not to mention Kate's mother. It's just killing her to see the emotional state that she's put Kate in. Only a short time ago she and Kate were locked in an idyllic lover's embrace whispering words of love and now this. Caroline attempts to calm the waters – to stop the bleeding.

"Kate, I need you to understand. I have to think about Lawrence, now. You've just witnessed it. He feels completely forlorn- he's absolutely miserable He's angry with everything and everyone. I can't be that kind of parent that puts themselves ahead of their kids- that's not me- to think only of my happiness before my children's welfare. It's just not me. My first priority has to be _**my son**_ …"

"Your first priority? Right. So tell me Caroline where are Flora and I on your priority list… relegated to the fourth division? Lawrence may be your son, Caroline but the decisions you make regarding him extend beyond you. Did you really talk to Lawrence- heart to heart -adult to teenager or did you just let him have his way with you. How long ago did you come to this decision? About us not going to New York. The day you talked to John? No, I bet it was right after you talked to your mother, wasn't it? I had a feeling something was wrong. But never this, Caroline." Kate's got it down to a science- that "if looks could kill" expression and it's directed right at Caroline. Kate stifles a sob before continuing.

"So, tell me Caroline, did it ever cross your mind to talk to me first before arriving at a decision that involves both of us…involves all of our family? I think not. We're spouses Caroline…partners…not bloody headmistress and lowly teacher."

"Look, sorry that came out all wrong …it's not like that…what I meant …what I was trying to say is…"

"I know what you were trying to say Caroline. You said it loud and clear. And for the record, I don't want you to go to New York with me, not anymore. And I don't need you making decisions on my behalf. God was I daft in the first place to believe you ever wanted to be with my family at Christmas. You need to know this Caroline- Flora and I are going to New York, so you can do as you wish. Have a good Christmas, Caroline with your family." Tears of anger are coursing down Kate's cheeks.

"Kate…sweetheart… You're disappointed. I know but….look, I promise I'll make it up to you…I will."

It was on rare occasion when Kate exploded with anger and this was one of them. Not even Caroline could contain her. "Oh just…just…just bloody well sod it!"

"Kate don't say that…please… don't say that. This is hard for me! Kate? Kate! Where're you going? Come back, please. Sweetheart." Caroline looks downwards, closes her eyes, lets out a loud deep sigh and thrice says her favourite go to word: "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

To be continued….


	4. When You and I WereWe

A/N: Here's hoping you are enjoying your LTIH Christmas 2015 fix. All the usual thank yous and appreciations. Now on to Chapter 4.

 **Chapter 4- When You and I were…"We."**

A week has past since the Lawrence rant and the subsequent disagreement between Caroline and Kate. To assume all things now are rosy and bright for Caroline and Kate would be optimistic at best. Caroline's decision not to go to America has ripped at the heart of both women. Though they've attempted to put it all behind them and of course still deeply love each other there remains an ever present divide between the two of them that is yet to be bridged.

Now is the early hour of the morning that should find Caroline fast asleep peacefully resting beside her wife- versus being all alone, versus pretending to be hard at work. She is instead idling away the time in her home office, rehashing events of a week ago. Wondering how everything went so very wrong. Wondering if she's blown it…again. Afraid to death that what she had has had a great fall and all the king's horses and all the king's men won't be able to put it back together again.

She has tried; Caroline tells herself, numerous times to make amends- to bring their relationship back to the way it was. But Kate though obliging enough remains aloof- silently intimating the inner struggle she is having.

Caroline recalls, two days ago, her last attempt to recapture that certain je ne sais quoi that once dominated their relationship but now falters after the Lawrence rant.

"Can we talk, Kate? I don't like what's been happening for the last few days. And I think Flora is sensing the tension between us."

"Well you yourself said she was precocious, Caroline." Kate was too smart to rise to the bait.

"Takes after you." It was manipulative flattery to get on the right side of Kate.

"Caroline, if what you're trying to do is charm your way back in my good graces- it's not necessary. You know as well as I do Flora is just fine.

"Your daughter might be fine but your wife's not. Don't you miss me…us…"

"Caroline, You sound as if you've been banished to the outback."

"Well, I might as well be. Seems I've put you right off wanting to….be….with me."

"Is that what bothers you the most, Caroline?" It was an unfair question- sex just happens to be one small part of "the everything" that bothers Caroline about their present state of marriage.

"I got you something…there's a big bouquet of flowers waiting for you downstairs. Your favourite. Want to come see?" Oh, how she was trying, our Caroline, to win back her Kate. To return the relationship to the way it was before the Lawrence rant. To rekindle all what was lost.

"You didn't have to do that, Caroline."

"Kate I am sorry for how I said what I said- well actually, sorry for what I said…really. I…I misspoke. And you were…are right. I shouldn't have made any decisions without talking to you first. That was wrong- stupid on my part. I do value your opinion. I do think of you as my partner. My very intelligent, wonderful partner. I do hope you know that. And as for my mother- she- she didn't…cajole me into making any kind of decision. The day she came round, spieling off her opinionated twaddle- I took it with a pinch of salt. It was me...I arrived at the decision all on my own."

What Caroline did not know or may never come to know was that it was always Celia, on all matters, who influenced Caroline's decisions whether directly or subliminally. And it had been that way for Caroline's whole life.

Caroline lived her entire life endeavouring to please her mother; endeavouring to be on the right side of her mother's opinion of her; endeavouring to live up to the lofty ideas and noble expectations her mother set for her during the early days of her youth. And, for the most part, in her attempt to live up to those ideas, those expectations- Celia's dogma - Caroline always ended up paying a price so dearly…so very dearly.

"Kate. I...I know now I should've… but to come to the point- I didn't…so. ..Look, I don't want to spend Christmas without you and Flora. Good Lord, I'd be totally lost without the two of you." Caroline was contrite, earnest in spirit, wanted only for Kate to believe her. Wanted only for Kate to change her mind about going to New York without her.

"So does that mean you've come full circle and want to go to New York now?" There was an aggressive overtone of sarcasm in Kate's question. The sting of disappointment had not yet dissipated, entirely.

"We can fly to New York end of half term I'll take extra time off…Flora will be that much older and be able to better appreciate the visit. We could turn the trip into a…"

"No, Caroline. I've accepted your decision now it's time you accept mine. I'm taking my daughter to see her grandmother at Christmas. My mother is looking forward to seeing us and I don't intend to disappoint her. It just wouldn't be fair. Besides it's not as if Flora sees her grandmother every day."

Kate had to turn away. Her eyes were becoming moist and she feared that teardrops may come at any time and betray her…let Caroline know her supposed unflinching determination to go to New York without her grew weaker and weaker by the minute. Caroline was the last person in the world she wanted to spend one day not being with…let alone Christmas day. Even being upset with Caroline was better than not being with her.

"Caroline, please…I've got a hundred and one things I have to do before we leave. So, if you'll excuse me." It was a little white lie; intended to get Caroline to leave.

"Right…okay…. Umm…If…if …umm you need me…to…to help you with anything. I'll be just … downstairs." Caroline came with heart in hand and left dejected. But unbeknownst to Caroline as soon as the bedroom door shut Kate flung herself onto the bed and wept.

Christmas would not be Christmas without Caroline by her side. But there was nothing either Kate or Caroline could do to change the situation. Not now. Kate had her mother to think about, Flora too. It would be just unthinkable to cancel the trip at this late date; her mother would be totally devastated. After all the plans she had made; after all the expense she'd taken on. No, Kate had no other choice but to go. And as for Caroline going to New York, that was out of the question now, too. She had Lawrence to tend to virtually all by herself- wouldn't you know it. John was missing in action (hadn't quite got the hang of being one of the grown-ups).

Lawrence's sulking and difficult behaviour demanded Caroline's attention, both at home and at school. It was almost like he was on a mission to make his mother's life as miserable as he could. He didn't think twice about Caroline's situation- the shit storm he'd incited. Nor seemingly, did he care about the damage he may be causing to his mother's marriage. He was a hard one to figure out- that one, Caroline's Lawrence. But no matter what, Caroline loved him to bits- unconditionally.

So, all in all Caroline and Kate were left in a no win situation. And a strained relationship. And no matter how much they wanted to be together both physically and mentally it just wasn't happening. That is why Kate cried herself to sleep that night. That is why that night Caroline laid in bed silently with a heavy heart while unrestrained tears of sadness, tears of regret spilled freely from her eyes. And that is why they sleep with their backs towards each other. Pining for what once was.

After Caroline's thoughts had transitioned from past to present she glances down and reads the sheet of paper in front of her. Her eyes are wet with tears. She has written the words of William Shakespeare: "Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love." It's followed by Kate's name underscored and written three times suffixed by an exclamation mark and XXX.

Caroline wipes away her tears; closes her eyes; begins to reminisce of a past Christmas- a very special Christmas. The Christmas when Kate took her hand. Lead her to the dance floor and they swayed to the music of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow." It was….Incontrovertibly, the best Christmas of her life. Incontrovertibly, the best Christmas of Kate's life. But that was then and this is now.

If time spins round again well then I'll choose brighter days when You and I were…"We."

To be continued…

End Note: Sorry if there is no happiness in this chapter but for every action there is a consequence even for C&K. But remember, it ain't over until the fat lady sings.


	5. Turnabout Is Fair Play

A/N: Okay we all got through the "unhappiness" of Chapter 4. So let's see now if in Chapter 5 "Love cures the very wound it makes" as the saying goes. All the usual thank yous and appreciations. Now on to Chapter 5 – fingers crossed.

 **Chapter 5: Turnabout is Fair Play**

 **Part One- I Am Who I Am**

It is the day before Kate and Flora are scheduled to leave for their trip to New York. Caroline is alone (that seems the norm these days) in the kitchen sitting having her morning tea and bagel. Reading glasses on, perusing the English Home Magazine. She keeps reading even as Kate enters the room.

"Caroline are you free to keep an eye on Flora? I shouldn't be long. I just need to pick up some things from the Shop before we leave tomorrow. It'll be easier without Flora."

"Sure. She sleeping?" Caroline still has not raised her eyes up from the magazine she's reading.

"Yes, and she needs to take her vitamin D. She won't want to- so Caroline, you have to let her know she must, no ifs or buts. …you know how she is with you…thinks she can get away with being naughty with her mum-mum.

"Don't worry I'll tie her up, tickle her until she succumbs to the superior forces of her mum-mum." Caroline says it in an absolute deadpan style without ever taking her eyes away from what she's looking at.

"You've obviously missed your métier, Caroline. Quite the Mary Poppins, you are."

How Kate said what she said- the gentleness in her voice- her overriding light-hearted manner makes Caroline finally look up and smile at Kate. Kate returns the smile. Caroline removes her glasses, stands up, walks towards Kate. Kate moves forward to meet Caroline. They are only inches apart from each other yet neither one has reached to touch the other. Blue eyes are peering longingly into inviting dark eyes. Caroline is primed. Kate is vulnerable.

It's happened Caroline thinks- her Kate is back. Her wonderful, beautiful Kate is back. She leans in to taste those luscious full lips she has so very much missed.

"Hello, there, love…door was open so I thought…" Celia becomes aware that she has interrupted an intimate moment. Caroline and Kate take a step back from one another never completing the kiss.

"Hello Celia." It's a forced smile Kate offers to Celia; given only out of respect for Caroline. "I should go now Caroline, shouldn't be too long." Kate touches Caroline lightly on her shoulder as she passes by her.

"Right." Caroline's eyes follow Kate until she is out of sight. It's obvious, even to a blinkered Celia the woman is head over heels in love. Caroline eventually turns her attention to Celia.

"You're awful cozy with her. Given she's running off to America on you."

"No one is running off anywhere, mother." Jesus, could Celia be any more annoying? Caroline thinks.

"So she's changed her mind; staying here for Christmas is she now."

"No, mother, Kate and Flora are going to New York- with my blessing." It's not quite the truth but the situation was difficult enough- having to spend Christmas without Kate and Flora - Caroline didn't need Celia to make matters worse.

"So, I take it trouble in paradise is over." True to form, what Celia says is only to make light of Caroline's state of marriage.

"What was it that you wanted, mother?" Caroline's question is said in a sharp unfriendly manner. Celia is definitely not her favourite person today- she'd barged in and ruined Caroline's opportunity to mend her relationship with Kate and then unabashedly belittled their relationship.

"Just to say I'm back. Let you know the latest of what's happened."

"I can see you're back mother. Good you're ok."

"Don't you want to know…about Gillian and Robbie? Celia is in her glory, spreading gossip.

"What about Gillian and Robbie?" She's appeasing her mother- doesn't give a tinker's cuss about the gossip her mother is about to impart.

"Well seems like Robbie's found out about Gillian… you see, she's been having it off with this fellow she works with…Paulie- no, no Ollie- works in the meat- cheese department, yes…"

"I'm sure they'll work it out; they always do. I've got Flora to tend to now so…." Caroline has heard enough. What Gillian does is her business- she's an adult. Caroline has her own love life to worry about. However, Caroline's disinterest in Celia's gossip-mongering provokes Celia- puts her in an ugly mood.

"Her mother should be taking care of her not you. You have more than enough on your plate with Lawrence- you don't need the bother of someone else's child." It's cutting and disrespectful, Celia's remarks and it takes no time at all before Caroline fires right back at her, angry but not shouting, yet in a firm voice.

"You've said quite enough, mother. Now it's my turn. I'll tell you plain- you're not welcome back into this house until you are willing to recognize my family! My wife…My child! And give them the proper respect that they are due. I'm sick of your bloody snide comments and your intolerable attitude- which I think is the very cause of Lawrence's behaviour running amuck. If his own granny can't accept and respect his mother's relationship-marriage why should he? What kind of example is it that you're setting for your grandson, huh? With your poisonous homophobic nonsense." Caroline is on a roll and she's not ready to stop, just yet.

"Why the bloody hell can't you just accept that I am who I am, without trying to make me feel guilty; feel less than- relegate my marriage to insignificant. I am what I am. Not your bloody expectation of what I should be. Can't damn well live up to it, anyway and never will. This is me- always has been. And I am too old to change. Why should I? Why would I? I love Kate- I love my child- I love my life with them. So, accept it or be gone. Your call, mother."

"You needn't speak to me like that, Caroline. I only ever want the best for you- the best for my grandchildren. I know you're fond of …her and the child. But it's just that…"

Caroline is staring at her mother, almost daring her to finish her sentence- her eyes are communicating that if she finishes that sentence there will be hell to pay- make no mistake about it. At this very moment, she is beyond a doubt a far cry away from being under her mother's influence- whether directly or subliminally. And Celia is smart enough to realize this. Celia's face creases to impersonate a smile. This being an indication that she has chosen to accept her daughter as is- at least for the time being- with Celia who really knows how long that will last? And only as Celia would do, she responds back to Caroline as if she had said no wrong. As if there was no apology due.

"Right then. I suppose I should be off now, love. I'm sure you got lots of things to do before…Kate and Flora leave, tomorrow." Celia makes sure she calls Caroline's wife and daughter by their given names. Something she rarely does.

"And our Alan will be wondering what's kept me. Bye-bye for now, love. Heading out of the door Celia says to Caroline what she has said to her since Caroline was a child. "I do love you, you know."

Caroline does not respond to her- it's old hat; "the I do love you, you know."

Later that afternoon when Kate returns she finds that Caroline has not tied up their sweet darling daughter nor has she tickled her until she succumbed to the superior forces of her mum-mum. Their sweet little daughter is instead fast asleep atop her mum-mum's chest wrapped protectively in mum-mum's arms. Kate smiles and then tip-toes quietly past the two of them. She thinks to herself: My Flora; My Caroline- how I do love the two of you- with all my heart and soul.

That night Caroline and Kate did not make love but neither did they sleep with their backs towards one another. At some time during the night Caroline rolled over and draped her arm over Kate's body and there it stayed until Caroline got out of bed at the early hours of daylight.

 **Part Two- Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus**

It is the early morning of the day that Kate and Flora are off to New York to start their Christmas holiday. Caroline quietly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Kate, reluctant to remove her arm from Kate's body. She again has sought sanctuary in her home office. Since a fortnight ago, (the time since the infamous Lawrence rant) this is where she can be found, more often than not. This morning, at this early hour she's hidden away with the fixed purpose of finding her game face and the strength she'll need to get through the day's events that lie ahead of her.

Caroline hears noise coming from the nearby kitchen. She hopes it's Kate but intellect tells her it's Lawrence. She's about to leave to investigate who it is when her phone rings. It's William her son. She loves him dearly but fears if she talks to him right now she will fall to pieces- breakdown beyond control. Tell William just how low she really feels. And that wouldn't be wise. Not today. Today of all days she must be strong. In the evening after Kate and Flora have left she'll ring him. It will be then when she'll most need him, not now. So, she slips out of the office leaving the phone unanswered.

Upon entering the kitchen she spots Lawrence; his customary breakfast placed in front of him- that being one large bowl of cereal and comic book held in hand. Lawrence looks up and addresses his mother. "What you doing up so early?"

"I'm going to be very busy today and won't have time to cook. So, you fancy take away tonight? There'll just be the two of us." Caroline turns away from Lawrence for fear he may see the unhappiness that's dominated her being. She begins wiping down the counter that is already spotless.

"I talked to Will last night. He knows that you're not going with Kate to New York. Are they still leaving today?"

"Yep, early evening. Kate's upstairs finishing up the packing…as we speak.' She's attempting to make it sound as matter of fact as possible. Of course, she has no idea what Kate is doing- Caroline has been hiding away in her office for hours, since the early hours of the morning. For all she knows Kate could still be sleeping.

"Jeez, how you feel about that? Her going and you not."

"She wants to be with her mother at Christmas. I can understand that. Now finish up your breakfast." Caroline's reply is bordering on snappy.

"That's not what I'm asking, mum. What's this going to do to your relationship? Gawd, you've really let her down."

"Nothing, nothing at all Lawrence, our relationship- our marriage is rock solid. I'm certain it can withstand a little disappointment now and then." So Caroline hopes.

"Who are you kidding mum. A little disappointment? Holy-moly, we're talking about Christmas here. About you not being with Kate and Flora at Christmas time. Major disaster mum. Lawrence shakes his head- all too knowingly for Caroline's liking.

Lawrence continues on. "Did you feed her that line about people are people they're bound to disappoint? Hope not, mum. It didn't work on me when I was mad at my dad. And you. I doubt if it worked on her either. She's not stupid, mum."

"That's enough, Lawrence!" Caroline needs to silence Lawrence right now. She needs no one, least of all Lawrence, telling her how much she's disappointed Kate. She's anything but blind; she sees it in Kate's face every single day.

"You're not fooling anyone, mum. You may think you are but trust me-you're not very good at hiding your feelings."

"Aren't you quite the boy wonder today?" She wants to use stronger language but thinks better of it.

"Not rocket science mum. Anyway I'm off now…got to say good-bye to Angus."

"I didn't know Angus was going away for Christmas?"

"He's not. I am…going away… with my family- You and Kate and Flora. Don't forget to buy me a pair of gloves. It's cold in America this time of year."

"Hold on a minute. What did William say to your last night?"

"Nothing really…only that I was a self-centered dickhead, I should grow up- let go of the idea you and dad will get back together again… and oh yeah, stop acting like granny."

"Granny?"

"Yeah, you know, granny getting in the way of your happiness, all the time. Not accepting how much you and Kate love each other. William, what a wimp …eh mum?"

"Never mind William. You mister, you just make sure you're back in time to pack…you hear me."

"Yeah…right. I packed last night, mum." Lawrence takes his exit from the room.

Her William, her wonderful thoughtful William – always that someone looking out for her well-being, always that someone Caroline could trust to be that faithful and loyal sentinel who guards her heart. A teardrop streams down Caroline's face; she leaves it be; it's paying homage to the overwhelming love she shares with her son, William.

And as for Lawrence, sure he was more like John and less like Caroline but just maybe somewhere deep down inside, he has enough of Caroline in him to become an alright sort. Caroline will hold on to this hope. But in the meantime, it's Kate, and only Kate who is all Caroline can think about right now.

"Kate…." Caroline calls out as she thinks her name. Then stops. Kate was standing right there in front of her. "You heard?"

"I did…Caroline…I did." Kate holds up her phone. William- who had been unsuccessful reaching his mum- had called Kate. Told her everything. Even his Christmas surprise he has in store for his mum. He and Roxy would also be spending Christmas in New York with them. Caroline's William, always one to rise to the occasion. He has ensured that Caroline will spend Christmas with her wife and all of her children.

Caroline smiles the biggest smile of her life- a smile so big it bridges the divide that was once so ever present. Kate crosses into her arms. Caroline kisses her like it was the first time that she had ever laid her lips upon her. After a long sensual kiss they part, still smiling at each other, still in the glow of the aftermath of their kiss.

Their eyes tell each other how much they've missed being in one another's arms; how much they are deeply truly madly in love with each other. But most importantly their eyes ask for forgiveness and their kiss confirms all is forgiven and forgotten. There is no more disappointment; there is no more hurt intruding upon their love. It's all vanished.

Time has spun around again and Caroline and Kate are "we", once more. That certain je ne sais quoi has returned to its rightful place in their relationship. They are indeed a perfect pair, our Caroline and our Kate.

"Shall we pack your suitcase?" Kate asks a question to which she knows the answer.

"Only…only if you still want me to go."

"And what on earth would make you think otherwise?" The question makes both of them chuckle. Oh what a difference a day makes! (Or in this case a fortnight).

"Then my darling Kate may I be the first to say to my beautiful wife… Happy Christmas."

"Caroline…you think they have mistletoe in New York?" The question is not a question. It's definitely a sexual innuendo.

"Don't know…but I'll pack lots. I got a feeling we'll need plenty of it."

"I love you Caroline McKenzie-Dawson."

"Oh you do, do you- is that like… forever?"

Kate takes Caroline's hand. Leads her to the imaginary dance floor and they sway to the tune of "New York, New York" to which they are singing and humming in between their smiles and giggles.

By all what has happened you just got to know that for Caroline and Kate Christmas 2015 will surpass all expectation of what a Christmas celebration should be, bar none. And oh yeah, Christmas 2015, well, it will be….Incontrovertibly, the best Christmas of Kate's life. Incontrovertibly, the best Christmas of Caroline's life. Incontrovertibly… simply the best Christmas ever! Even for Lawrence!

End Note: Thank you for reading my story and to all a very Happy Christmas and Great New Year! It's now my cue to take a bow and exit. It's been a fun time writing about C & K. They are indeed a perfect pair, our Caroline and our Kate.


End file.
